Sex Education Medabot style!
by Jedi-And
Summary: This is to explain how a Medabot becomes pregnant and what happens during Pregnancy. just to help you with the fics i write. a little humorous at places. please Read and Review! CHAPTER 9 IS FINALLY HERE!
1. The Questions start!

Sex Education... Medabot Style!  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclamer? Desclaimer? Deaklamer?  
  
Kaori: Disclaimer?  
  
Jedi-and: that's the one!  
  
Kaori: I'm from Japan yet even I can spell better than he can. -_-U  
  
Jedi-and: I own nothing. Except my Medabots okay? So please don't sue. I'm not making money from this so I can't pay if you did sue me.  
  
Authors note: I have noticed that some of you people have gotten confused with the whole Medabots being Pregnant kind of thing... so here is a small fic explaining a few things. Enjoy and pay attention in class!! Lol  
  
Jedi-and  
  
======  
  
"Bills, more bills..." One day, Ikky and friends where at the 24 Hopmart, opening the mornings mail. How it got redirected there no one knows but it happened. They came across a printed white envelope.  
  
"What is it Ikky?" Koji looked over his shoulder, as did Erika.  
  
"It's for the Medabots..." The bots looked up. All the bots clambered around Metabee as he opened the letter.  
  
"Dear Medabots. Because of the resent discovery of Medabot Pregnancy, all the Medabots in the local area are asked to attend. Yes Metabee, this does include you..." Brass laughed as he continued to read. "Please come to the Medabot Clinic at 5:30pm. Thank you for your time and cooperation. Jedi- and." He looked on the other side of the letter. There was a map.  
  
"So are you going to go?" Karin asked. The Femmes nodded, but the males didn't. "Why not?"  
  
"Because we don't need to know." They folded their arms. One by one they where knocked out by their partners.  
  
=========  
  
"Ow! Where are we?" Metabee woke up and looked at the still KO'd Sumillidon and the standing Rokusho.  
  
"We are at the talk..." he said calmly, sporting a BIG bandage on his head. Soon someone walked up to the podium in front of all the Medabots. It was a young man, about 16. He had blonde hair, which was brushed back except a puffball of hair on the left side that reached his eyebrow and which shot up in to the air. He was wearing a white vicar like top with a black high collar shirt, buttoned right to the top. He was also wearing a pair of black trousers and new black trainers. He coughed and spoke up.  
  
"Thank you for turning up for a start but also tanks for your time. If you are here for ballet lesions just go down the corridor and it's on the left." The audience laughed a little. "Good, I like a sense of humour in an audience." He looked at them "But seriously. We are all here for the Medabot Sex talk." A lot of murmurs came from the Bots as they conversed amongst themselves. "Now calm down ladies and gents." They hushed up. "Here is a description and general outline of it all. Any further questions will be at the end." He turned to the side as two Medabots came out.  
  
"Okay, the first part...having a baby." The two Medabots where Revolver and another. He was pure white and he floated. He looked a little like Totaliser but more like a doctor. His name was Pregno and Dark lady gave him to Jedi-and. "After both parties have been in love for at least half a year and have been faith full, the body will produce sparks that transfers Information from the male Medabot to the female Medabot." The two took each other's hands a kissed each other, mouth to mouth producing spark. This shocked the audience a little. "Don't be alarmed. It doesn't hurt at all. The info is not always received though." Revolver stepped back and shook her head. Pregno just shrugged. Armature dramatics, don't you love it? "Female Medabots can turn off the receiver if they so choose. This makes them feel a little pleasure and make them forget things like time and where they are. Only briefly though." The pair walked off to back stage.  
  
===========  
  
"Wow... I never knew it was that simple..." Sumillidon looked at Neutranurse and whispered in her ear, sending her bright red.  
  
========  
  
"Are we ready for the next bit? Month 1." Revolver walked out again, with her hands behind her back. "The designs for your new baby are laid in to the program; no change is noticeable." She patted her flat stomach, "Except for a feeling of computer nausea." She put her hand on her mouth and ran off, coming back on after "and excessive eating for extra energy." She looked left and right before scoffing down a large bit of cake. "There is also a Medabot 'pregnancy test' that determines if The program is in use. If it is they are going to have a baby." Pregno came out with a brown envelope. He handed it to her and went back off. She opened it then started to jump around for joy.  
  
=========  
  
"Man this acting is SO lame..." Metabee slouched down in his chair. Bass just nudged him, "Well it was good of Mr Jedi-and to do this for us. Others would have let us find out the hard way." He nodded and paid more attention.  
  
==========  
  
"Aright, here is where things get different! Month 2." Another Medabot came out. It was Angel. She had a blanket over her. "The outer shell of the Medabot increases in size a little to accommodate the equipment that is forming in the Medabots 'stomach'." She threw the blanket off to show her stage 2 stomach plate. The plate had lowered to the front leg plates and both the stomach plates and the leg plates had moved out a bit, by about ¾ of an inch. They're where a few gasp and awes but not much. "Remember, the equipment needs to be made other wise there will be no medal." Angel tapped her stomach lightly. There was not very much sound, to prove her stomach wasn't empty. "This is done through Nano-bots, microscopic robots, that will alter things at the molecular level so it enlarge or decrease the size of the Medabot." She turned to show them a side view.  
  
========  
  
"I'm just concerned weather or not you will be able to move Oceana..." Rokusho said, looking at the pregnant Medabot on stage.  
  
"Don't worry about me Rokusho." She held on to his arm as they continued to watch.  
  
========  
  
"Sorry girls but its time for Month 3." It was Harpy's turn to come out, again doing the blanket thing. "The Medabots outer shell increases again, equivalent to 6 months pregnancy," she threw off the blanket to show her large stomach. She was now 2 inches wider than she was. There where a few faints and things but nothing much. "This is where the medal is starting to be made. It first creates the gem in the medal." She held up an enlarged ultra-sound scan to show the Medal's gem. "However flight by Medabots is extremely hard at this stage." She flapped her wings, getting about 3 centimetres off the floor, before falling back, out of breath.  
  
==========  
  
"Oh my..." Brass and the other girls said as Harpy walked off stage.  
  
==========  
  
"This is the stage you're going to hate the most. Month 4" Foxfire came out. She was on loan from dark lady. She too was doing the blanket over body thing, though It was quiet hard to keep it a secret. Her tail was swinging in the air as she blushed ever so slightly. "The outer shell is increased yet again to the final stage, 9 Months pregnant," she pulled off the cloak to reveal her stomach was now more than double the size they where originally. Almost all the Femme fainted. Jedi-and just stared at them with wide eyes. "Well...Err...now the Medabot is no longer able to run with any ease and has balance problems because of the extra weight." She tried to run, but to no avail. She was out of breath in three steps and she almost fell over twice. "The extra room on the inside is taken up by a mould and 'metal smelter' to form the actual gold medal part it's self." She held up an ultra-scan to show the parts. She stayed on stage,  
  
=======  
  
"If my memory is correct, then after the final month comes birth." Brass looked worried at the stage.  
  
"I hope it will be painless..." Oceana stated.  
  
======  
  
"You know I said you would hate the last stage the most? I lied.'Birth'." Foxfire stayed on the stage. "The Medabot has a shock sent to the pain centre telling her that The medal is ready to be removed." Foxfire was standing normally; quickly she moved her hands to her stomach  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"This is like a count down before the Medabot or the new medal cease to function, time between each shock decreasing." She continued to stand, putting her hand on her stomach quicker each time and closer to the one before. "The Meda-Mother's will be going through a lot of pain so lads, you need to back them up." Reaver (Custom) came on stage. He took Firefox's hand and led her off. "Remember, this is all done by Nano-bots."  
  
==========  
  
All the lads where fine, but the eyes where as white as a sheet.  
  
"You...CAN'T be serious!" Neutranurse looked in shock "there is NO chance that you are getting me in to that hotel room tonight Sumillidon!" he looked down in shame,  
  
"I know..." he let out a sigh.  
  
============  
  
"Alright, Naming and a new baby!" Revolver came out with a bundle in her arms, playing with it. "The Meda-baby or Toddlebot is named by the parents and the body is a smaller model of the Medabots depending on the gender. Parental parts WILL cross over though. Say if the father had a Centurion's plume and the mother was a cat you would get a cat with a Centurion's plume. Alternatively a new body, with no similarities, can be used but the Meda-baby will not understand everything. It is also not wise for a Meda- baby to go in to an adult body." Revolver walked out.  
  
==========  
  
"AWW!!" Neutranurse called out "Sumillidon? You pick a hotel and I'll bring the wine!" she clasped her hands together and danced a little in her seat.  
  
"I'm in there!" Sumillidon and Metabee did high five as Brass just sighed.  
  
=======  
  
"It happens to all parents, the Baby has to grow up sometime." Revolver walked out with a bot with the same top half, but a floating bottom half. Luckily Reaver was nice enough to lend his medal for this part. "As the Meda-baby learns more, they become more intelligent and become larger in size, thanks to Nano-bots, they will go through 10 year old, Teenager and Adult. They will never reach old age. However they can shut down permanently if they so choose."  
  
=======  
  
"I can't wait till they grow up and leave home." Metabee shouted out, soon being hit on the head by Brass.  
  
======  
  
"Well that's it for now. We are going to have a brake and I'll explain more afterwards. If there are ANY questions, just ask and I'll answer them." He walked off the podium and down to get a drink. A few Medabot followed him.  
  
--------------------  
  
I'll finish this later. If there are any questions just E-mail me okay? Take care  
  
Jedi-and 


	2. More Questions oh boy

Sex Education... Medabot Style!!  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Note to Fanfiction.net staff: THIS IS NOT AN INTERACTIVE FIC!!! When I ask at the bottom for questions I mean that it's genuine questions on things that might happen or they don't understand, not something 'like ask the Medabots'.  
  
Disclaimer AND Authors note (You didn't see that coming did you?): you know the drill. this part has more complex questions. Remember, this has not a lot to do with dark lady's or my fics; it's just the facts. Enjoy.  
  
Part 2: more questions... oh boy...  
  
==========  
  
  
  
Break was about to end. They had a 15-minuet recess where they had light refreshments and asked Jedi-and questions to explain on stage. Well that's what they should have done. Metabee and Rokusho stayed in the corner and talked, Brass and Oceana were awing over Revolvers baby and Sumillidon was asking around for good hotels whilst Neutranurse was finding a wine expert. The lights dimmed a bit and they all returned to their seats. Although most where ready to pay attention, Neutranurse was on Sumillidon's lap, teasing him...  
  
"I have the wine all set to be send to our room, and I have also ordered some new cloths for you... well they are for me but they are for you if you get my meaning..." She stroked her finer up and down on Sumillidon's chest,  
  
"Oh? What like?" she whispered in to his ear, sending him bright red. She giggled and continued to taunt him.  
  
"Why don't you do that kind of stuff for me?" Brass asked Metabee,  
  
"Because we don't need a hotel room." he slipped his hand down behind Brass, soon after she gave off a little squeak and jumped, before slapping Metabee.  
  
"How dare you!" she called out,  
  
"Sorry Hun..." she gave him a seductive glare,  
  
"Just wait, okay?" she winked at him. He laughed  
  
"Man, I rock." She giggled again, Rokusho just tutted as he watched the two couples. He leaned over to Oceana,  
  
"Lets wait for the end before we make any commitments okay?" she nodded in agreement.  
  
=============  
  
"Welcome backs everyone. I have had a few questions from various Medabots. To get the ball rolling I'll answer the first one; what is Multiple father syndrome?" he looked at the audience. "Well Multiple Father Syndrome or MFS is where there are two fathers to two children in one mother." There were a lot of murmurs and someone shouted out 'tart', soon to get a slap from Peppercat. Jedi-and sweat dropped and continued. "MFS is when a male kisses a female but the plans do not register, rather they stay in the data bank and are waiting to be processed because the system doesn't quiet recognise it or there is an error or it isn't quiet accepted for some reason. However it is pushed in to the program when the Femme kisses someone she loves and it is instantly recognised and processed, forcing the femme to have twins, or more. Unfortunately it has its consequences... the femme becomes even larger and have even more weight; this makes it hard for them to even walk." A lot of gasps came from the crowd. "But there is an up side. Your delivery happens a few days early, so you shed those pounds earlier." A few sighs of relief came from the crowd.  
  
==============  
  
"You girls know we guys would NEVER be unfaithful, don't ya?" They all nodded,  
  
"Yep because if you where we would kick your ass!" The girls pointed at the lads, they just nodded,  
  
"We know..."  
  
============  
  
"Alright, the next question is an easier one; what is the likely hood of Multiple Babies. Well the likely hood of having twins is 30%, triplets 15% and so on, however multiple pregnancies can be induced, however I think I should warn you that the likely hood of triplets or even quadruplets have more chance than twins! Going to the other end of the scale now, there is a 5% chance of NOT having any children, however I have said that the Femme can stop ALL info transfers if so wanted."  
  
============  
  
"Summy?" Neutranurse batted her eye lids at Sumillidon, "I want to have two little baby girls and I'd like them at the same time..." she dragged her finger across his chest again, "Can we PLEASE get one of those kits? I want to have twins..." she leaned her head on him.  
  
"Err... you know I can't say no to you..." she smiled in glee as the other just sighed.  
  
============  
  
"Sorry about the next question but it's about the chance of a miscarriage... there is no chance of one, however if you're Medal is ejected then you lose your baby. I'm sorry but that's how it is..."  
  
============  
  
Neutranurse's eyes widened  
  
"I don't want that!!" she grabbed Sumillidon "I DON'T WANT A MISSCARRAGE!!!" she screamed out, getting weird looks from people in front and behind. He just sweat dropped and tried to calm her down.  
  
===========  
  
"Now another problem. Delayed multiple Pregnancies, or DMP is a condition where there is one father and mother and they are having two children, but they don't know they are having two until birth. The first baby is born but the second baby is still not fully devolved and it can take up to two months to get them fully developed. If you're thinking that because you are at stage 4 already and that you won't grow anymore, you are very much mistaken. The night after the birth you are sent in to stage 5. I have no one large enough to demonstrate because the Femmes body will think that it still has the first medal and the second medal, and because it is still developing the body thinks it need more room. You will increase a maximum of two stages, stage 5 even the toughest of Femmes will have difficulty even standing and stage 6 you are so large that not even the Femme division world champ will be able to move. I'm sorry if that's blunt but there you go. This is most common in Sailor types and nurse type Medabots."  
  
=============  
  
Sumillidon and Metabee looked at their partners wide-eyed, they looked back innocently,  
  
"Oh please, like it's actually going to happen to us." Brass waved her hand as if she was 'shooing' away the idea.  
  
"Yeah I mean, what are the chances?" Sumillidon looked at Metabee,  
  
"You think we should risk it?"  
  
"Maybe, but dude? Why not?" he asked the tiger bot, who just shrugged and continued to hug Neutranurse.  
  
===========  
  
"Alright. Well that's it for now, but if you have any further questions don't hesitate to ask. In fact, I ask you to ask me questions, anything that you would like to know. All right, remember, no kissing on the premises and refreshments are free. I'll be back in a while." He waved and walked off; the bots just got up from their seats and followed him.  
  
------------  
  
Okay, what ya think? Please read and review. Please e-mail me if you have any questions to ask. Just ask, I don't mind. Take care  
  
Jedi-and 


	3. Even more questions and the explanation ...

Sex Education... Medabot style!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ha! Like I'm going to waste my breath on something you already know!  
  
Kaori: oh? And what's that then?  
  
Jedi-and: the fact that I own nothing and... Damn...  
  
Kaori: ^_^  
  
Authors note: here is the next part; this chapter goes out to the Digicowboy and Van! Enjoy  
  
===================  
  
Part 3: Even more questions and the explanation of the Maternity Medaforce:  
  
===================  
  
Jedi-and walks back on the stage after the last intermission. He shuffles around a stack of cue cards and holds his hand out to foxfire, who had put on a maternity dress and an unzipped sleeveless body warmer by this point.  
  
"All right, I have some random questions here, despite the fact that no other authors asked me any." Foxfire takes one and looks at it  
  
"In your fic, 'My Love Will Go On', how was Brass able to use the Medaforce without a rare Medal?" she looked up at Jedi-and for an answer,  
  
"The reason Brass was able to use the Medaforce is because when she was Pregnant in the fic, she was carrying a semi-rare Medal inside of her, and when the medal was done it gave her a little boost of energy, consequently, she was able to some how tap in to the power of the Medaforce and use it. It is unknown if she can use it again, though there is a VERY strong possibility that her body will have tasted the power, and stored it away for latter uses. A Medabot using the Medaforce without a rare Medal is uncommon, but not impossible. This applies to ANY Femme who has carried a Semi-Rare Baby Medal."  
  
================  
  
"You were Pregnant?" Metabee looked over at Brass, who was staring wide eyed at the stage,  
  
"Yep. I was in his fics." She admitted to him, unsure of what to say, he just looked back at the stage, trying to think of it.  
  
================  
  
"Next question please Foxfire." She drew another cue card and looked at it, blushing a little,  
  
"What does it feel like to have a baby Medal inside?" she looked up,  
  
"I think you should explain this one..." she flushed red and nodded, looking back to the crowd,  
  
"It. it feel like there is a small fire inside you, but it doesn't hurt, it only tickles. Every so often you can feel the Medal moving inside you as more is being made. It's a nice feeling, because you feel all warm and almost loving inside." She closed her eyes and patted her stomach,  
  
"Very Beautifully put Foxfire." He nodded  
  
===============  
  
"Metabee?" Brass had crawled on to him and was dragging her index finger on his missile launchers, "The way that Foxfire described it sound so nice. I think that you would be a good father and things. Can we..." she paused and blushed. He looked over to Rokusho for help but he had his hands full with his curvy mermaid.  
  
"You know Rokusho, this material that covers my fin parts is very flexible and I could cope with the weight gain. Oh can we have a child? Can we please?"  
  
"What she said." Brass finished off, the girls had their arms around the lad's necks, as did most of the Femmes in the building. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.  
  
===============  
  
Jedi-and looked at the crowd in surprise as all the Femmes clambered on to the Males. He sweat dropped and turned to look at Foxfire,  
  
"Thanks pal, now I'm going to have a HUGE increase in work." She sweat dropped and apologised.  
  
"At least you have work." She tried to consol him. She drew another card "If a Medabot where to have a miscarriage, would the Medal stay inside or would it dissolve?" she was a little worried about this question,  
  
"Oh. It depends on the stage of development. If they where before the change in to 4 months then it would dissolve but if it was after then it would be still born. however, if it was after the half way point in month fore, the Baby Medal can be saved."  
  
==============  
  
"Good! Now we just got to keep you out of Robattles Neutranurse." She grabbed hold of him tightly,  
  
"OH! So this means we CAN have a BABY! YAY!" she giggled in glee as she strangled Sumillidon to submission  
  
/"Sumillidon, head 50% damaged"/ Koji's watched just bleeped at him as he stares incredulously.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Its just Metabee giving him a Metabee bobbin! And Sumillidon can't even touch him!" Ikky said, over confidently.  
  
"Why you!" Koji jumped on Ikky before he could say anymore.  
  
============  
  
"Okay, next question Please." Foxfire draws another card,  
  
"About how much pain will the whole thing be?"  
  
"Okay. Um..." He folded his arms and thought for a while "Haven't I already explained that? Um... okay... well it will feel like a pin prick to begin with... nothing much and at large intervals... then it goes to a pinch, then a slap, then, I'm sorry there is no nice what to put this, a gun wound then you feel extreme pain. Getting closer and closer together but the pain is over in a mater of seconds."  
  
=============  
  
Understandably the girls all shot off the boys and back in to their original seats.  
  
"Actually now I think about it, I think this martial isn't that stretchy..." Oceana looked away from Rokusho,  
  
"Maybe another day, hay Metabee?" Brass said with her eyes closed. Neutranurse would have to learn the hard way because she and Sumillidon had already left for their special hotel date.  
  
===========  
  
"Okay... that killed business..." Jedi-and and Foxfire just sweat dropped. She drew another card,  
  
"If a femme was to have triplets wouldn't the size be to much to handle and the pain to much to bare?"  
  
"Well actually, although the size would be huge the pain would stay the same. For triplets, in month two you are the size of month three, in three you are the size of four and in four you are the size of five if you had DMP disorder. Meaning you wouldn't be able to move much, but the pain would stay the same. There is one thing though... you know that thing that Foxfire described? You get that times three." He smiled as he looked out to the crowd.  
  
==========  
  
Oceana was not only all over Rokusho, making him blush but she was showing him that the fabric covering her fin was VERY elastic.  
  
"I think that I could fit three kids in here..." she giggled as she clutched on to him even more. "I'd best build up my strength, we have a lot of work tonight..." she grabbed a leg of pork from that space all Anime characters take stuff from and started to munch on it. Rokusho was bright red as he sweat dropped.  
  
============  
  
"Alright. The last one before the brake..." Foxfire took the last card and looked at it,  
  
"If a femme doesn't know she's pregnant (in the early stages) and goes off line will the Baby Medal still be there and could it be reactivated?" she looked up at Jedi-and, who had folded his arms and was thinking...  
  
"That's a hard one..." he put a hand to his chin, "Well if they had just shut down as if they where sleeping then it would be fine, but if they had had their own Medal removed then the baby Medal would go Bai-Bai..."  
  
==========  
  
"As soon as we try for a baby, we are coming back here to get me tested. Okay?" Oceana was facing Rokusho, with her arms around his neck,  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Just say 'Yes' like a good boy..."  
  
"Yes Miss..." he said as Oceana crunched his neck with a bear hug. Brass and Metabee was still on the fence about having a child, both being battle types and all and needing to be ready for a fight at anytime...  
  
==========  
  
"Okay now it's time for a..." Jedi-and looked down at Foxfire, who was holding her stomach, looking a little wide-eyed. "Err... Foxfire?"  
  
"I think it wants out Jedi-and." she winced a little as another contraction rushed over her, Jedi-and kneeled down and put his hand on her stomach, his eyes also widened as he conformed that she was in labor.  
  
"Jeeze! Quickly follow me! The rest of you...err... have a brake!" he ran off, carrying foxfire deeper in to the clinic.  
  
=========  
  
There ya go. Please ask questions! I need them! I know this sounds rude but you like the fic but if you don't ask there will be no fic!! Please ask! But the next chapter will be up later okay? It depends on how quick I get the questions. Take care and keep writing.  
  
Jedi-and 


	4. Your questions awnsered and Foxfire's ba...

Sex Education... Medabot Style!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Revolver and Foxfire are in front of the PS2 whilst Metabee is napping and Brass is playing Duel monsters with Jedi-and*  
  
Jedi-and: huh? People? I thought that this fic started next week...  
  
Brass: nope... it must be a time change we haven't heard of... oh and I place the Celtic guardian in attack mode... *places card*  
  
Jedi-and: have you been stealing my cards again? And is that why you're winning? *Brass looks away innocently*  
  
Brass: nope...  
  
Jedi-and: looks like I have to do a disclaimer... *places a trap card* yeah, all the characters are the property of their respective creators...  
  
Foxfire: no slag...  
  
Jedi-and: ¬_¬  
  
Authors note: I HAVE QUESTIONS! YAY!! People actuality listened to my plea. Oh I'm so happy! *Does a happy dance* anyway, I will answer all those questions now. Enjoy!  
  
Jedi-and  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Part 4: time for even more questions Answered and Foxfires baby!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
After the recess, Jedi-and was still with foxfire as she yelled out. To keep people calm he told Pregno to continue with the talk, seeing as he knows nearly as much as Jedi-and. He floated out on to the stage and Revolver followed.  
  
"Whilst Jedi-and is busy, I will answer the rest of the question. Hun, first card please!" she blushed a little and drew a card, this time they where blue, not cream. She read it allowed.  
  
"Does Music affect the baby Medabot when they are in the mother? That was from SSJ3 PikaFlash 2002." she looked at Pregno.  
  
"Alright... well it doesn't really effect them in appearance but if you where to listen to say, oh I don't know, Death metal music then the Medabot might be more aggressive but if you where to listen to piano music, it might be calmer, however if you listen to sad music, it might end up unbelieving in their own abilities. Remember these are only MIGHTS so it might not happen."  
  
===================  
  
Metabee looked at Brass  
  
"I'm going to get you in to metal rock music Brass!" she looked at him a little worried. He was acting like she was already expecting. But Rokusho was talking to Oceana about Mozart and Chiscoffski (I know I spelt them wrong). She shrugged and thought about what music SHE would like to hear.  
  
===================  
  
"Okay! The next question is..." Revolver drew a card in the way they do in Yu-Gi-Oh. "What Medabots can NOT have a baby? This is from Lady BlackDragonFire." She looked over.  
  
"All Medabots can have children. It's just a matter of what is a good combination. A good combination would be two of similar types, medal to medal. A cat and a monkey won't go together as well as a Beetle and another Beetle type medal. It would be like putting a monkey medal in a dog's body. But some unusual combo's do work well at times."  
  
===================  
  
Brass and Metabee smiled at each other. Brass gave him a seductive glare and stroked the underside of his chin,  
  
"So... where shall we go?" she asked in a seducing manner then before.  
  
"Dude... I rock!" Brass giggled and leaned on to him. Rokusho looked at the mermaid, who was getting large because she was 'Building up her strength', on his lap and spoke softly.  
  
"Do you think a Stag beetle and a mermaid medal might go together?" she shook her head and got up, now finished with eating.  
  
"When I see you next, we need a talk about us Rokusho..." she floated out of the door and left Rokusho stunned (there Dark lady, HAPPY NOW?!?). He slumped in to his seat, knowing that was Oceana's way of saying 'It's over'.  
  
"There, there bud. You get over it..." he just sighed as he watched the stage.  
  
==================  
  
"Next question is from... oh, look it's from Jedi-and's pal Dark Lady. Wasn't she your creator Pregno?"  
  
"I think so... but what is her question?"  
  
"Um... if Rokusho and Foxfire are not an item, how come Foxfire is, or was, Pregnant?" he looked stunned, not knowing the answer.  
  
"I can answer that." Jedi-and came back out with Foxfire. She was as large as before but she still carried a baby in her arms. This caused the crowd to stir a little. "Not to worry folks. She has a slight case of DMP disorder, that's all." The crowd hushed as he walked to the podium and the stand ins else walked off. " The reason that foxfire is pregnant is because there was a slight 'Flux' in the author power. She IS carrying his babies but she and him didn't really get together. Maybe now would be a good time?" he looked over at the blushing Foxfire.  
  
====================  
  
Rokusho stared wide-eyed at the stage.  
  
"I never dreamed I'd have a child..." he was in total shock, till he jumped out of his seat and over to Foxfire. She blushed and they walked off stage to join them in the crowd. Metabee stared wide-eyed at Rokusho, before his thoughts where interrupted with a shriek of glee as Brass saw the little baby.  
  
"Aw! She's so CUTE!" she played with the baby Foxfire called Katana. Rokusho hugged the still large foxfire as they sat down.  
  
"Dude... YOU rock!" Metabee High fived Rokusho.  
  
=====================  
  
Bee floated out on to the stage and hid behind Jedi-and a little.  
  
"Why do I have to do this?" she asked, still a little timid,  
  
"Because. Don't worry, it will be fine!" she nodded and picked a card.  
  
"H...How long are the pregnancies? This is by gamegirl28" he nodded,  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" she shook her head and hid again. "Alright. I did answer this before but just for the record... it lasts 4 months, however if they get DMP it can last up to six months."  
  
=====================  
  
Foxfire sighed as she looked down at her stomach. 'Two more months of THIS?' She thought.  
  
=====================  
  
"Next question..." Bee drew a card,  
  
"What happens if 20 male Medabots is you know what to one female Medabot?" she stared wide-eyed at the card, trying to imagine some one THAT big. "It's from mimic12355"  
  
"That can't be right, surly it's a typo." she shook her head as Jedi-and looked at her. "Well that would be a problem... okay... A Femme won't have that meny children at one time. It's physically not possible. But hypertheotheticly, (I know it's wrong but...) the Bot would look 5 months in her second month! And she would become HUGE!" he stressed that to a point.  
  
=================== Unsurprisingly, all of the female Medabots in the building fainted.  
  
"Err... Rokusho..." Metabee looked over at the white bot as he tried to wake Foxfire,  
  
"Yes Metabee?"  
  
"How many multiple Pregnancy kits did Neutranurse buy?" he looked up in thought.  
  
"Well... I think about 7 kits..." he looked at a kit box which one of the other femmes dropped. "Warning, do not use in conjunction with other kits, only use one at a time..." both of their eyes became VERY wide.  
  
"This means..." Metabee started,  
  
"That Neutranurse..." Rokusho continued,  
  
"Is going to be VERY big!" they both looked at each other in shock.  
  
=======================  
  
At the hotel, Neutranurse was in her cloths that she got 'for' Sumillidon. Talk about eye candy for Medabots... she picked up the packs and pulled them apart, downing bottle after bottle of fertility drugs, with out reading the instructions, she went through the stack of kits and walked out.  
  
"Oh Sumillidon?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
What ya think? Please go gentle on me and read and review. 


	5. Part 5: More questions and the truth daw...

Sex Education...Medabot Style  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Jedi-and: do I have to?  
  
Brass: Yes...  
  
Jedi-and: Are you sure?  
  
Foxfire: Just do it!  
  
Jedi-and: oh ALL RIGHT! I don't own this, that or much! *He gets prodded by Revolver* damn... I own NOTHING!! Happy now? *The femmes nod*  
  
Authors note: People like this fic! Yay! I'm so happy! The only fics people seem to like is my Medabot ones! Anyway. Will Rokusho and Metabee get to Sumillidon and Neutranurse in time? Will Bee stop being timid? And will Jedi-and stop staling? Find out... once my writers block clears. Oh... ps, I cannot put in what happens to Neutranurse and Sumillidon... though I can suggest it...  
  
Reaver: And why not?  
  
Jedi-and: because there is no longer a section labelled NC-17. Plus I want to keep this to a PG13 rating because it is the Medabot section and there are a lot of kids who like this section... plus I wouldn't know where to start anyway...  
  
Reaver: Whatever... *gets waffled by a steel vase lent to him by the Digicowboy* Ow...  
  
Warning: this Kind of suggestive in places. Don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Part 5: More questions and the truth dawns on them...  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Brass awoke from her fainted state and stared at the male bots. "If Neutranurse wants a child... that means she'll take the entire contents of EVERY pack she has!!!" Brass was staring wide- eyed at them.  
  
"We've got to stop her!!!" Rokusho shouted,  
  
"No kidding! Lets go!" they all jumped up and ran across the isle, tripping up a few times as they ran like in the Ninja world episode.  
  
=====================  
  
"Alright... Next question please?" he looked over to find that Bee had fainted. He sweat dropped as he called to Centurion to take her off stage. Jedi-and's new Medabot walked on. She was the Medabot version of Rikku from FFX. Her right arm was the godhand (Rikku's ultimate weapon).  
  
"Hiya! My turn to come on to the stage!" he nodded and handed her the cards. She drew one and looked at it, reading aloud  
  
"Can...Medabots' desires... be trans... Transmitted to one another by you know what? This is from Lady BlackDragonFire." She paused, " Did I get that right?"  
  
"Yep. Okay, well I'm not to sure what you mean but I will try to answer it... A Medabots 'fantasies' cannot be transmitted, but they can be told. However, Desire for... you know what... can sometimes be picked up by the other Medabot... if I got what you meant wrong just ask again..."  
  
===================  
  
"Lets just hope we aren't too late!!" Brass and the others reach the hotel they are at, and run in. but...  
  
"What is this?!?" the room was FILLED with Medabots, all of which seemed to have come from the talk because they all had multiple Pregnancy packs. Despite the fact it was a big crowd, they could see Sumillidon and Neutranurse weren't in it.  
  
"This is bad... this means that they are already upstairs..." Brass' shoulder slumped,  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Upstairs Neutranurse had just walked out of the main bedroom in a dressing gown.  
  
"Hiya Hun." Sumillidon came up behind her and held her form behind, he looked like he had just used the Medaforce, and so did she for that matter. "When shall we start the next round?" she turned to him,  
  
"And what makes you think I want to go again?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes half closed.  
  
"I got a feeling that you didn't want to give up until we KNEW you where expecting..."she stepped back and took a small sip of drink. She quickly turned and dived on him, knocking him to the floor, she held his face ad he grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Your right!" they started to kiss again... I think we'll leave them to it...  
  
======================  
  
"Okay, next question please..." she drew a card  
  
"Assuming the Medabots are compatible to each other, would the child Medabot have the specialties of its parents (Sumillidon + Neutranurse = a Medabot with Shadow Sword and Healing)?" she looked at the back of the card, "It's from SSJ3 PikaFlash 2002."  
  
"Well, yes. In a Fic I wrote, Neutranurse gave birth to a 'Baby-bot' called Te'a (pronounced T-aya). She had the speed of Sumillidon but the healing power and the defence of Neutranurse. However, their second child had the shadow sword and healing abilities. It's at random but it also is determined by how compatible the medals are. For example, Brass and Metabee's child 'Amber' had the speciality of both because they where more than 75% compatible."  
  
=====================  
  
"I hope we can find them!" after getting through the crowed, they sprinted up and down the corridors. Trying to find them. Brass came across the room she thought they where in. she opened the door a little and peered in. she closed the door quickly and turned a bright red all over her face in embarrassment. She leaned on the door and felt her cheeks. They nearly burned her hands. Metabee came across another room with similar numbers to the room Brass chose; he opened the door and quickly closed it,  
  
"Damn Femjet! I never knew you played for that side..." he quickly sprinted off down the corridor.  
  
Rokusho ran up to a door, hopefully he would get the right room this time. He swung open the door and saw the pair, Neutranurse's arms around his neck.  
  
"Want to go again Summy?" they where going in to another kiss,  
  
"STOP!" Rokusho ran up and pushed them apart. "Do you realise what you're doing?!" they looked at him with a mix of confusion and anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Neutranurse looked at him, pushing his hand away. He explained the situation to her, about how she shouldn't have used all the kits and what might happen. The expression was not quite what he had expected.... she was beaming with delight, whilst Sumillidon just fainted... Rokusho sighed as he walked out the room.  
  
======================  
  
"Okay, the next one is... can Medabots have Siamese twins? This is from Noyb..."  
  
"Well there is no chance of Siamese twins. The system has its flaws but that's not one of them. Technically it can't make them, because the first thing it does is design a medal. However, they can have a split personality and of course the descendants of foxfire will have a double-sided medal. No other Medabot can have, or will have a DS medal."  
  
======================  
  
"Huh?" Foxfire looked down at her baby, she opened the medal hatch to look at the medal. It was a doubled sided one all right, one side was a stag beetle and the other was a Weather medal, her medal.  
  
At that moment, Brass, Rokusho, Metabee, Neutranurse and the unconscious Sumillidon waked in (or was dragged in for Sumillidon's case). Neutranurse was almost jumping for joy as she sat down.  
  
"What's with the smile? You win the lottery or something?" she asked, joking with the nurse.  
  
"Nope! Something even better!" she giggled, "I'm expecting! And I'm going to have a lot of children!" she giggled and clasped her hands together as Foxfire looked over to Rokusho,  
  
"Is that why Sumillidon fainted?" She asked. He just nodded. "It can't be that big a number..." Rokusho leaned over and whispered in to her ear. She instantly paled.  
  
"Err. Foxfire?" Brass shook her a little. She could only utter one phrase.  
  
"Oh my G-d."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
What you think? Please keep reviewing and asking questions! Remember this isn't an interactive fic, more of a question time. It DOES have a plot. Also, can you guess the amount of children Neutranurse is carrying? There is no prize except to get the next chapter dedicated to you. Please read and review! I implore you. Oh and take care and keep writing. 


	6. What?

Sex Education... Medabot style...  
  
By Jedi-and:  
  
Disclaimer: *Jedi-and grabs a remote an points it towards a TV* I can't be bothered with this so here it is... a re-run... I won't be putting a disclaimer from now on... *Presses the 'play' button*  
  
*Static*  
  
I don't own this, that or much! *He gets prodded by Revolver* damn... I own NOTHING!! Happy now? *The femmes nod*  
  
*Static*  
  
Revolver: your real cheep you know that?  
  
Jedi-and: Yep.  
  
Authors note: this section might be smaller than the others, because a few of you asked very similar questions. And also because The Digicowboy was the only one to guess what the amount of Neutranurse's children, I'm going to give it to him. Well, Alx said a number but that was SLIGHTY extreme... and Digicowboy actually guessed right so...  
  
--------------------  
  
Part 6: What????  
  
---------------------  
  
"Si... SIXTEEN!?!?!" foxfire shouted out. Neutranurse just danced around in her seat. Metabee and the others had stopped trying to wake up Sumillidon and stared at her.  
  
"You're joking me right?" Neutranurse shook her head.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait! I can just see me making all those babies socks!" she giggled again as she patted her stomach.  
  
"You realise that you won't be able to do much."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hold on..." Foxfire raised her hand and waited.  
  
==============  
  
Jedi-and looked over at foxfire,  
  
"You have a question Foxfire?" she stood up and looked at him,  
  
"How big will a bot get if she is expecting... 16 babies..." she asked, looking towards Neutranurse,  
  
"Err... do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Of course!" Neutranurse stood up, looking a tad frustrated.  
  
"To be honest... I don't know. It would be a first. You wouldn't be able to do an awful lot though so it would be hard..." he hesitated, trying to think of a reply.  
  
"That's not the question here!" Neutranurse shouted out "How BIG will I get???" he growled before looking back down at her,  
  
"You will be huge... I have NO idea how you are having this many children but all I know is that it's not normal!" he shouted back. "How many kits did you use?" he asked her. She didn't say anything. "How many?" he raised his voice a little,  
  
"... Seven..." she said, a little ashamed whilst looking down. There were a lot of mutters from the crowd as Jedi-and suddenly felt light headed.  
  
"Jeez! No wonder! Didn't you read the instructions? 'Do NOT use with other packs'!" he quoted. She slumped down in to her chair. "What where you thinking??" he had a nudge from Revolver,  
  
"Your putting on the guilt trip a bit to much Pops..."  
  
"Sorry. Okay. First question please..." she drew a card, and stared wide- eyed at it, "What's wrong Revolver?"  
  
"There's three questions on this card... First of all. Once the Medal has been finished, and the Femme Medabot goes into labour, how does the new Medal come out of the pregnant Medabot? (I mean, form WHERE does it come out? Does it ejects from a different compartment, or comes out of a slot like a computer disk, or what?)  
  
Second question. Since most Medabots' Medals are 'based' on different animals, does this have any effect on the Medabots' chances of getting pregnant? (For example, a Bunny type Medal having more chances of becoming pregnant than other Medals, or a Cat type Medal going into heat once in a while.)  
  
Third Question. Do Medabot Femmes have a Medabot equivalent for breastfeeding?  
  
Persona Ohnlyne" she finished off, a little out of breath. Jedi-and stood there for a while and thought for a second. Well, he was a little stunned. He would need a vacation with a certain Female Chatters employee who comes from Japan.  
  
"Okay..." he started "1) A small slot appears at the base of the stomach, where the medal appears from. It is just above the leg plates. Remember, the stomach plate is lowered to the leg plates. If the mechanism is stuck because of a mechanical failure, or just because they are bearing to many children, the Medabots equivalent of a 'C-Section' is done, where the front plate is removed and I, or one of my assistants, will remove the medals by hand. 2) Yes, an animal based Medabot Medal will have SOME characteristics of the animal it is based on. A rabbit will have more chance of getting pregnant, a beetle will hesitate when it comes to deciding but a mermaid will be dependant on the type of body it has. A mermaid, Like Oceana, will have more children easily, heading up to a normal amount of about 6 children, while a nurse type will only have a normal maximum of 3." He shot Neutranurse another glare. "And for question 3... not every Medabot has a chest so it the option for a Medabot version of breastfeeding is not always possible, however, the mother can transfer energy to child by placing a finger on there mouth, or if they held them by there chest, if they have one."  
  
====================  
  
Brass gave off an almightily sigh, looking down at her chest. She wasn't as rounded as Oceana, and it was one of those reasons that Metabee chose her over Brass to start with.  
  
"Don't worry Brass... Least you won't be the size of a house..." Neutranurse was slumped in her chair.  
  
"You brought this on yourself. And besides, wouldn't it be worth it to have all those adorable little babies?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She giggled as Sumillidon woke up,  
  
"Wha?"  
  
========================  
  
"Next please!" she looked at the card,  
  
"We have a few similar one which relate to this question, so I'll say this one, rather than all. Can Medabots have this kind of problems, like, you know, hmm, genetic? Like Down Syndrome?" she turned over the card " And one which is original: what happens if two brothers and Sisters have children? Is it safe? (I'm already imagining some of Neutranurse and Sumillidon's children falling in love with each other...))" She shuddered a little "That was from Gostridah and Lady BlackDragonFire"  
  
"Well there are no real STD's out there, but how common it is to have DMP, MFS and other Pregnancy related syndromes can be transmitted to the child. There is no AIDS of HIV in Medabots, or none have been discovered. As for the brother/sister thing... the system would recognise that they are directly related and shut down, preventing children, but if that failed, there is a high risk of the child being 'still born'."  
  
======================  
  
"Nursey?" Sumillidon looked at his partner "We have to stop them from doing that..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll think of something," he said, turning back to the stage.  
  
=====================  
  
Revolver drew a fresh card, "Are the toddle-bots type-codes (like "CAT" and "KBT" and stuff) the same as one of their parent's of are they different? That's from Hawk of Death."  
  
"Well, it would either be a combo, or if the child was so similar to a parent, it would be the same. For example, Centurion and Peppercat had a child in my fics called 'Crown cat', Centurion is a CNT type and Peppercat is a CAT type, either way, it would mimic the parents type, so it mimicked the CAT type, because she was female."  
  
======================  
  
The gang looked over to see Peppercat run up on to the stage, and tackle Centurion, giving him a death hug. They just cracked up in laughter. Even Rokusho let out a small laugh.  
  
=====================  
  
Another card was drawn from the green deck ""Would food be a factor in determining the attitude of the child Medabot (EG: caffeine drinks that can make the Medabot go hyper)? This was from SSJ3 PikaFlash 2002."  
  
"Well, yes. If a Meda-Mother drank some caffeine, there is a very high chance that the child will end up like Rintaro." The audience laughed a little.  
  
=======================  
  
"OH GOD NO!!!" Brass called, running out of the room, Metabee in close pursuit.  
  
"I didn't think Rintaro was that bad..." Neutranurse said. Everyone else gave her a funny look.  
  
================  
  
"Next Question Please and then I think we'll have a brake..."  
  
"Two similar questions now from your good friend Dark Lady and an anonymous one from a person known as the 'masked bunghole'. It was: What happens if a femme kisses a femme. Will they both be pregnant, will one be pregnant? Or will they not be pregnant at all?"  
  
"Haven't I answered that one?" she shrugged "Oh well. They would both become pregnant because the info would be sent both ways, or neither will be pregnant because no info is transmitted..."  
  
=========================  
  
They heard a crash and in the door were Femjet and another Femme Bot, shouting at each other,  
  
"How could you get me Pregnant?!?!?!?"  
  
"ME??? YOU got ME pregnant!!!" the other called.  
  
"Fight, Fight, Fight!" Metabee called. Soon a metallic THUD was heard and most cringed.  
  
==========================  
  
"Right, time for a brake... Neutranurse... I want to see you AND Sumillidon in my office NOW!" he called sternly, turning and leaving, with the pink and pale yellow bot following.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
What ya think? Keep the questions coming guys! Take care. 


	7. More questions plus some late arivals!

Sex Education Medabots style!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Jedi-and is looking for the remote to play the re-runs of previous disclaimers, but can't find it. *  
  
Miranda: Jedi-Chan! I found it! *The short woman holds up a remote, but the batteries are missing* looks like you have to do it again Jedi-Chan.  
  
Jedi-and: All right. I own nothing from Medabots except my own characters. Kuarri owns Wildcat, Van owns Dash, Wildfire and co. and dark owns her characters (EG: Foxfire)  
  
Miranda: that wasn't too hard was it Jedi-Chan? *She hugs him* ^_^  
  
Mean while, in the corner...  
  
Revolver: Aw, isn't that cute? *She holds one battery in on hand, while foxfire holds the other*  
  
Foxfire: yep! *They both snigger*  
  
Authors note: This is the next part, more Questions, more headaches, and some one with the same problem as Neutranurse... but there is one thing, I'm going to have Medabots ask your questions in fear of this fic being deleted because even though it's NOT an interactive fic, it is still able to be targeted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 7: More questions plus a late arrival  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I just DON'T believe you two! You will have to stay here for special attention little miss!" Jedi-and pointed and shouted at Neutranurse in his office. No one else heard this apart from Sumillidon and Rokusho, who where standing outside. The rest where milling around, grabbing a few drinks and things. The door opened and a new bot came in, she had obviously learned the hard way about Meda-maternity. The bot snuck in to the shadows and hid there with her Medafighter. Revolver walked over to the bot, being the only one who noticed her.  
  
"Hi." No response "Why don't you come out of the shadows?" Revolver tried to coax the Medabot out of the shadows. The bots Aqua eyes just closed.  
  
"Well, I'll pick you up later." Her Medafighter turned to leave, but was stopped by the bot grabbing her arm. "Don't worry, the reason I brought you here was to get help. I'll pick you up after okay? Have fun." The Medafighter broke free and sprinted off. The Aqua eyes looked worried as she turned back to the Cannon Cat type.  
  
"What's you name?" Revolver asked, trying to be as friendly as possible.  
  
"...Wildcat..." she slowly said, sounding couscous and unsure.  
  
"Well I'm Cannon-Goddess, but most people call me Revolver." She extended a hand. Slowly, the other Medabot extended hers and they shook. The other bot gave a large tug on Revolver's arm, sending her flying. She was dragged out the backdoor and down in to the ally. Once Revolver regained her balance and composure, she looked up to see the bot. It was a panther type (PNT). She is pretty plain, all dark red (mysterious kind of) her weapons are all hidden beneath her armour, the one thing that is really eye catching is the black star imbedded in her forehead, oh and her eyes, they are a unique colour of aqua, but one thing stood out amongst all of those. Her size. She wasn't tall, or muscular. She seemed like the average Femme bot, but her stomach was huge. Revolver gasped a little as she hung her head, scratching her tall panther ears with her paw like a cat. "Oh no, no Wildcat! It's not a bad thing!" she went to give the PNT a hug, but she couldn't reach all the way around. In fact, she only got to her sides. She must have been carrying three children at the fourth month, Revolver thought.  
  
"So when are you due? Must be soon." Revolver asked. Wildcat blushed, and looked away.  
  
"Well actually..." she was cut off by a Mini-van pulling up to the clinic. A group of Medabots all piled out. Revolver looked at them, having trouble recognising them but there where two she distinguished with out a shadow of a doubt. Wildfire and Dash. Their Medafighter was friends with Jedi-and and dark Lady. It was Car or some kind of vehicle for the Medafighter's name. She watched them go in to the building, though Wildfire had caught a glimpse of them.  
  
"Don't worry about it, they are friends. Extremely fashionably late as per usual." Wildcat just laughed a little. "You where saying?"  
  
"Well I'm not due soon...in about 3 months." Revolvers eyes widened as she looked at the large cat. The back door swung open  
  
"Hay! Jedi-and is starting again!" Reaver called out, rushing back inside. He was a bit of a goofball, but Reaver was an all right person, always willing to help. She took Wildcat by the hand and dragged her inside, sitting her down with the others, sitting with her, a few gasps from the others but nothing much.  
  
===========  
  
"Alright! Lets go!" Jedi-and grabbed a card, the way they do off Yu-Gi-Oh. He frowned and looked up. "Noyb. I am almost absolutely positive that I have already answered this question, but I will repeat myself. Medabot babies cannot have mental illnesses. The system doesn't allow it."  
  
=============  
  
"What a relief." Foxfire and Wildcat let out a sigh of relief at the same time.  
  
"Very..." Rokusho added.  
  
==============  
  
"Okay, time for the next one!" Jedi-and went to grab another card. "Lets see... Will the baby Medabot create its own abilities when it is old enough to Robattle? And Will the baby Medabot get stronger after its Robattles?" he looked up at the crowd, "Well, yes. A Medabot WILL gain some of their parents abilities, for example; if Reaver had a daughter she'd be able to travel in to the dark realm, but she would 'make up' abilities that her father did not have. And yes, it will get stronger, or faster after Robattles like all Medabots."  
  
=============  
  
"We're gonna end up with an army between us Wildcat..." Neutranurse sighed and slumped in her seat.  
  
"At least you'll be able to get Sumillidon if he cheats on you!" she smirked at the nervous Sumillidon.  
  
"Bad luck bud..." Metabee patted Sumillidon on the back as he sweat dropped.  
  
=============  
  
"Okay, lets move on to the next one!" Jedi-and looked down. "Odd... no more cards..." he looked backstage. Suddenly a big black Medabots ran across stage and tackled Jedi-and.  
  
"Opps, sorry boss. Here ya go." The bot handed him some cards and stood up, stretching his wings.  
  
"Reaver!" as I said, Reaver was a goofball. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Before zipping off the other side of the stage. Jedi stood up with a grumble, a few things that foxfire heard was 'damn death type...' and 'he's grounded for sure now.' He straightened himself out and stood at the podium again, beat-red while coughing a little. "Ahem." He looked up and then at a card. Which seemed quite thick. He held the corner and it unfolded. He sweat dropped and read it, a small smile coming to his face now and again. "Well, this is from a person called 'the masked author', who seemed to like the fic a lot. And his (or her) questions are: 1. Depending on the mother Medabot's armour, could a direct punch to the stomach from, let's say, Belzelga, cause a miscarriage? 2. Will a baby Medabot pick up some of the habits of its parents (I/E: Very aggressive, won't take orders from anybody, smacks people, stuff like that)? And 3. Is there a good chance that two female Medabots can fall in love?" he took a break to breath and takes a sip of water.  
  
--------------  
  
"That's one big set of questions..." Foxfire stated, while playing with Katana.  
  
"He can do it." Revolver said confidently nudging her large friend.  
  
"He CAN do it, or you THINK he can do it?" Wildcat asked. Revolver paused.  
  
"Err..."  
  
"He's a dead man." Metabee said callously.  
  
"METABEE!" Brass called.  
  
"What?!" he called back.  
  
"I got a fiver on he dies because of this question." Dash said, leaning over from the row behind.  
  
"But he's only a teen." Rokusho said lightly.  
  
"Well... I'm not going to lose this bet!" Dash said, with Metabee's agreement.  
  
----------------  
  
"Well that is one of the longest questions I've ever had..." Jedi started. "Well let me see... depending on the armour of a Medabot will depend if a direct hit to the abdomen will hurt them or not, or on that matter throw them in to a miscarriage. However, all armour is weakened because of the fact that it 'spreads out'. In essence, it stretches to accommodate for the extra room. The nano machines used for repairing also can 'take and move'. This is where they take a layer of the armour and move it to a new location. This happens with the Medabots while they are expecting. Depending on how thick their armour are, and how strong it is will determine if they can or cannot withstand the blow. My Medabot Bee would be able to withstand the blow while Brass might not."  
  
------------  
  
Revolver looked at him in shock. "You're joking! That timid little Girl has more armour than your have Brass..." she looked over at her stunned friend.  
  
"Yeah, this could be bad..." she looked over to Dash and Metabee, who looked on at anticipation to see if Jedi would collapse because of the questions. She sweats dropped and noticed Rokusho also had the same expression. She shrugged and watched.  
  
------  
  
Jedi took another sip of water before looking up again and think a little. "Okay, next part of your question..." he read it again, because he forgot what it was and looked up. "Really the personality will determine on how the Baby-bot is raised. But the bot will gain something from his parents. Like if their parents have a 'knack' of running off and doing something reckless because they don't think before they do, then that instinct might be passed on to their offspring." He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked off stage as Reaver and Centurion tried to look as innocent as possible. Reaver walked off stage and sat in the crowd.  
  
------------  
  
"Metabee..." Brass started. "You aren't going to teach our kid any... phrases, are you?" Metabee looked at Brass with curiosity, before he laughed.  
  
"He will learn them anyway according to what he said." Brass sighed heavily as Reaver joined the group in the crowd and Revolver left for the stage. The huge Death type seemed a bit imposing, till he was glomped from behind by wildfire.  
  
"ACK!" Reaver struggled to get free of the grasp of the Life type, who made Reaver almost powerless in his abilities to fight back. She realised what she was doing, let go and blushed madly, before sitting back in her seat. Reaver blushed also.  
  
"Geez, get a room. That's what Sumillidon and Neutranurse did..." Metabee called, getting glares from the four Medabots. "What? What I say!?"  
  
-----------  
  
Jedi-and was getting tired. It had been a while since he last slept, or sat down. Being on your feet for nearly 24 hours straight is not a wise thing to do, the actually talk may have been for a long time, but preparing the talk took quite a while and because this session was longer than most he didn't have a chance to go take a nap. He wiped his brow again and sipped some water. "Alright, the next question now and then we can have a brake." He looked at the card and cleared his thought. "Alright, the chance of..." he cut himself off because of his yawn. "Sorry, the chance of two femmes falling in love is the same as the chance of a femme and male falling for each other. In essence, there is not a difference in the stats." He yawned again. "Well, I now think it is time to take a small.." Jedi-and fell over. Dash, Metabee and Rokusho rushed over to the author. Metabee and dash wondered if they won the bet, while everyone else in the room was anxious for his health. The two got closer and heard something. Light snoring. The kid had fallen asleep on his feet because of countless late nights and staying up for over 27 hours. Centurion came up to the microphone on the podium.  
  
"We'll take a small recess and..."  
  
"What about us? We need to sleep to!" Metabee called out. Centurion sweat dropped and cleared his throat and looked up.  
  
"We will take a LONG recess and start again tomorrow at 9am. You may stay here if you wish; there are blankets and things in the cupboard. So goodnight." With that the 'house lights' came on and the bots all shuffled around, clearing chairs and things to make room to sleep. Wildcat looked at Foxfire and sighed. "Tomorrow is the day I'll grow bigger..." Foxfire looked at her in a mix of confusion and shock.  
  
"Bigger? When are you due?"  
  
"Long story..." Wildcat grabbed a blanket and leaned against the wall and fell sleep. Foxfire looked around at the crowd and noticed that all Jedi's and Dark lady's Medabots had gone upstairs, but for some reason, Wildfire was missing too. She shrugged and made her way upstairs.  
  
=====================  
  
I know I didn't get ALL the questions in this one but I thought I'd get some more. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. The next one will be up soon. Oh and happy New Year, I know it's late but I am usually so... *shrugs* take care and Review please! 


	8. the Next morning

Sex Education Medabot style!  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer: *is watching an old anime* .  
  
Miranda: Jedi-Chan? Shouldn't you be doing something?   
  
Huh?   
  
Miranda: Like the disclaimer?   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own anything!  
  
Miranda: -_-U  
  
Authors note: HIYA! WHOA! Influx of Questions. I'm going to have to limit it to one question at a time, oh and 'Smokey and the bandit'? I'll most likely only use a FEW of your questions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The main ones can have Neutranurse's children to Robattle with!  
  
Neutranurse: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
  
But seriously, this isn't REALLY a question chapter; this is more of a plot chapter. You'll see what I mean, but for now. PLEASE review, and PLEASE  
  
NO MORE QUESTIONS FOR THE MOMENT  
  
Just till I get sorted at school/ collage/ hellhole. Thank you.  
  
P.s.: Special thanks to all the people who have gotten the reviews to 50+!! That includes Dark Lady, Mimic, Pika-flash, DC, Gostridah and many more! ------------------------ The Next morning... ------------------------  
  
The next morning, Jedi sat up in his bed, got out, got dressed and walked to the kitchen to get some tea. Coffee was better for mornings but he liked tea. He hit the button on the kettle on and sat down, to read the paper. He flipped through it and growled at a few points. As you can tell, this particular author is NOT a morning person. The next person to join the author was Miranda, a short Japanese woman with dark eyes and brown hair that turned up at the ends. The small Japanese woman sauntered down towards him, rubbing her eyes very cutely. She still had her nightcap on, but hers had a pair of floppy cat ears so it made her seem even more adorable. She walked in and put her cup down. She reached up to get some breakfast, but being only 4 foot 9 inches, she couldn't reach and gave up after a while, joining her husband at the table. She sighed and leaned on his shoulder, reading the paper.  
  
"Anything interesting Jedi? " She asked in Japanese. It was a Monday so they spoke Japanese to each other. On Mondays thru Thursdays they spoke Japanese, but Friday, Saturday and Sunday they spoke English. He just shook his head and grunted something. "That bad, huh? " He nodded. She could still tell what he was saying, even if it was only a slight grunt. The next to join the fray was Reaver; the death type added his black mug to the steadily increasing queue, though he seemed to add another cup as well for some reason. Miranda didn't notice it, but Jedi did and to be honest I think he KNEW Jedi had seen the forth cup go down. Sure enough, in a nightgown, came wildfire, the life type. Reaver tried to look as innocent as possible as she exited his room. Jedi and Miranda looked up at the sheepish Femme.  
  
"W...What?" she looked quite sheepishly at the pair's stares (ooh that rhymes! ...Kinda...) and blushed. She rubbed her arm and tried to avert her gaze as did Reaver, who was also blushing. Jedi just tutted and continued to read. Reaver reached up and grabbed the box of 'sugar puffs' and 4 bowls, along with milk and extra-sugar. And people wonder where Reaver gets his sugar rushes from... he placed them down and held out a chair for Wildfire, who sat down.  
  
"New girl friend?" Jedi asked, as if he was a teenager, just caught with a girl. Reaver bolted up straight.  
  
"Err... I...err..." he stuttered, he always did that when he was embarrassed. Jedi laughed and poured out a bowl for them all. Wildfire dug straight in to the bowl of sugar puffs and nearly finished it before Miranda started. Jedi had seen this before. Just to put things in to perspective, Miranda was not only a fast eater, but also a big eater. She ate a lot but still managed to keep her 4ft 9" on height and 95lbs body, go fig... Well he knew what this was; it meant that Reaver had gotten her in to 'trouble'.  
  
"So what's going on today?" Reaver asked, changing the subject away from his 'guest'.  
  
"More questions, more answers..." Jedi sighed. More people started to saunter in, in the form of the cannon cat type Revolver and the form of her boy friend Pregno, both giving funny looks to the new girl, before adding their cups to the train of cups, ready for a fill.  
  
"I think you need a new Kettle Jedi..." Revolver commented, sitting down. Reaver and Wildfire finished so they got up and left, so others could come and eat. Revolver watched them walk off before she leaned over the table as and whispered to Jedi, "Reaver's up EARLY?" she asked, completely astonished.  
  
"And who's the girl?" Pregno added, not caring to be subtle. As always, Pregno had the bedside manner and the discretion of a Sherman tank.  
  
"The girl is Wildfire. She belongs to an author called Naika, who I call Van." Jedi-and said, turning the page.  
  
"And the girl is also why Reaver is up early! " Miranda called, still hugging Jedi.  
  
"I'm confused, doesn't he like Brass?" Revolver asked.  
  
"Well yes, but in this case a Reaver/Brass pairing cannot happen because Brass is with Metabee, so it is a Reaver/wildfire fic pairing." Jedi explained. Revolver was still a little confused but felt almost comfortable to this unique form of confusion and got up to empty the kettle of all its water in to the several mugs. She handed them out to all the inhabitants of the table and sat back down. The next to join the group was Centurion; he wasn't a morning Medabot, much like his creator. He grabbed the coffee maker pot and sat down. Peppercat soon followed and curled up on his shoulder, falling back to sleep. Revolver grabbed a chunk of slicing ham; still in it's cylinder form and passed it to him, before sitting down again. Centurion ripped a bit off and passed it up to Peppercat, who lifted her head, opened her eyes slightly and ate it out of his hand, before resting her head back down and snoozing lightly.  
  
"Morning Centurion." Jedi said lightly. A small grunt came from the CNT as he finished off the coffee and started on the morning's ham.  
  
-----------------  
  
Downstairs more alert Medabots, Like Bee and the Bird twins (Harpy and spares) are waking up the Medabots that stayed with the smell of cooking food (EG bacon). One by one the Medabots wake. One however didn't stir. It was young miss Wildcat. Bee let her sleep a while longer and saved her some food. Harpy walked up to Bee and screeched very softly in to her ear. Bee's eyes went wide as the two walked to a secluded corner.  
  
"What do you mean that we burnt the questions!?" She asked the oldest twin. Harpy shrugged and looked back over her shoulder, then back to the BEE type.  
  
"*Screech* How should I know? All I know is that when me and Bro woke up, there was a burning smell and we walked out of our room to see a pile of embers where Jedi-and's cue cards where!" Spares ran over to the group.  
  
"Whatarewegonnado?! Whatarewegonnado?!" he waved his arms around over dramatically. Harpy waited for a brake in the flailing to slap her brother hard. "Thanks sis. What are we going to do?" he asked a little more calmly.  
  
"I don't know, but Jedi isn't a morning person." Bee said, a bit frustrated. "All we know is we need to head to the archive BEFORE he comes down to answer questions."  
  
"Alright!" the pair replied. The other two dispersed as Bee made her way to the Archive.  
  
------------  
  
"So, whose questions have you got today?" Centurion asked, in a low gruff tone.  
  
"Lots of peoples." Jedi replied, slightly more awake than before. "However I can't find my questions. Looks like it'll be a little longer before we answer the questions." Miranda looks over his shoulder and reads what he is reading,  
  
"What's that? " She looked VERY confused.  
  
"It's a new procedure created to deal with DMP and other such disorders! Look at this, ' to prevent Medabot mothers 'Plumping up like a wale', After a month, the baby medals can be removed through a C-section and placed in several specialized tube. Each tube will be capable of holding four baby medals and taking care of them. Each tube is filled with a suspension solution and hundreds of nanobots, each programmed to take care of the baby medals until they reach the point where they would normally be born. To insure that the baby medals turn out normal, the suspension solution would hold the medals in a state of suspended animation for up to five hours if necessary, allowing one to download all of the mother's data to the nanobots, so they would take care of the baby medals, just like the nanobots in the mother's womb. And as they're needed, data, bits of metal, and power can be loaded into the suspension liquid, where the nanobots will take it and apply it where necessary. And with the mother's data loaded into the nanobots, it would be just like the medals are still in the womb.' It's brilliant! It's genius! " Jedi exclaimed.  
  
"I thought YOU where the expert on this sort of thing! " Revolver called, making Jedi a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, I AM the authority on this matter, but there are very intelligent people out there, creating new procedures, like this person 'The Masked Author'. He must have some Author power to think of this, not even *I* thought of that!" Miranda rolled her eyes and decided his shoulder was as good a place as any to fall back to sleep. He laughed a little and continued to read.  
  
While downstairs a pair of birds and a bee, franticly attempt to recover the lost questions. 


	9. The questions! and who burnt them

Sex Education Medabot Style  
  
By Jedi-and  
  
Disclaimer thingy: I own as much as between the two lines = which means I only own my characters and that as they say is that.  
  
Authors note: sorry for the delay, but after taking a week out to become more enlightened on why I didn't feel like writing, I found my answer...  
  
I had writers block...  
  
Yes, I have the dreaded thing known as WB (not Warner Brothers or welcome back) and it doesn't seem to want to go away, which is affecting the fics I write, and the Paired fics I do. Unfortunately I also have Artist Block at the same time and Video game block (Meaning I can't draw or play/decide on a game I want to play), which is driving me insane... if I carry on like this I will go MAD! There is nothing I can do or do right! So please forgive me on this because this might be... well... poor. Please enjoy all the same.  
  
There is one more thing! Please limit your questions to one at a time!  
  
=============  
  
Part Nine: The questions. And who burnt them...  
  
=============  
  
"Where are they, where are they?!" Bee called as she threw box after box from the shelves to look for the reviews. "Argh!" she pulled more and more boxes off the shelf and started to panic. "Give me a brake, PLEASE!" she said, hoping to get everything sorted. She finally found the box, "Ah ha! Reviews!" she lifted up the lid and sorted through the questions, grabbing those, which she could. She turned and Wildcat was at the door to the vault, with lots of blankets over her. Even with those Blankets, you could tell her stomach had grown and she was bigger than the door! Though Jedi- and's vault door was the size of a normal single door... "Ack! Oh, H-hello miss W-wildcat..." Unfortunately for Bee, she was Jedi-and's most timid Medabot, and with out someone here to help her, she didn't know how to react to her.  
  
"Hello." Her aqua optics dimmed a little as she yawned. "I'm Hungry, any food?" she asked. Taking a booming step closer. It was okay for the more timid Medabot. Bee was a... well... a Bee so she was floating above the ground.  
  
"W-Well there w-was some food I-I saved f-for you." She said, nervous as ever.  
  
"Had that, I mean more food." She too another step closer towards the door. Secretly Bee was afraid she'd get stuck in the doorway but she never would admit it. Bee had left a large portion of food for her, and she needed more? Not two Medabots could wrap their arms around the girl she was that big.  
  
"W-W-well I will G-get you some f-food when I d-d-d-delivered these q- questions to Mr J-Jedi." She said making her way to the door. This seemed to upset Wildfire.  
  
"Come on! There has to be more!" She called, folding her arms as best she could. Each step was monstrous because of her weight. "I suppose it isn't your fault..." She sighed and turned around to walk back to the main hall. Bee wiped the proverbial sweat from her brow and turned back to the questions. She was ALWAYS nervous, only those closest to her made her feel safe. She floated out of the room, loosely leafing through the cards. A large heavy clang brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up; Wildcat was sitting on the floor, beneath a large crater in the wall. Bee looked up at who had done the damage to Wildcat, but they where gone with lightning speed. A few Medabots came rushing as Bee tried to lift the huge Wildcat up. Luckily, Reaver was around to help out.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, his imposing figure looming over all of them. Bee, although next to her much feared 'brother', wasn't the least bit timid around him.  
  
"Wildcat got attacked, I hope she's alright." Bee shouted, holding the questions loosely in one hand.  
  
"You go take them to Jedi! I'll help large miss Wildcat." Even with Reaver's excessive strength it was first thing in the morning, and he didn't much feel like lifting much so he just pulled her to her feet, before she fell over on to her stomach.  
  
"Argh!" She tried to roll over so she could get up on her own, but she couldn't. Reaver could barely control his laughter, before Wildfire hit him and knocked him flat on his backside.  
  
"Cruel baka!" This proves that Death types should not mess with life types.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Jedi!" Jedi-and was just about to go back up to the podium, he was in his usual suit thing and Miranda was just brushing off the crumbs as Jedi finished buttoning it up. Miranda had the hard task, again her height made it quiet difficult.  
  
"Ahh, there they are. Thanks Bee." Jedi took them and then realised something.  
  
"There more question here than last time." Miranda said, clumsily in English. And she was right! There was a lot more. This may take some time.  
  
"Well, here we go." Jedi nodded slightly and waked on stage, with the others all sitting down already for this morning's talk. "Good morning, I hope you all slept well." He ducked quickly, avoiding the odd bit of bacon and eggs. "I'll take that as a no." He straightens himself again and looked out. "Anyway, let us begin." He flipped open the first few cards.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Here we go again..." Metabee sighed as he sat down from throwing said bacon.  
  
"I'm still not speaking to you after you tried it on last night in my sleep!" Brass said, folding her arms.  
  
"Do you mind keeping it down! I want to hear this!" A call came from behind. They looked around there where 2 femmes. One looked like a taller, more human shaped Peppercat, around about 5ft tall. She was tall and slender with a large, hair like plume coming from the top of her head and going down to the small of her back. And the other was a Brass look alike that had missile launchers and gold edges, however she seemed more robust than Brass.  
  
"Who the..." Metabee started.  
  
"Hello Crowncat, Amber. Please have a seat." Miranda said, pointing to the empty seat behind the audience.  
  
"You look more gothic than our version." The red CAT said. It was true, Miranda had time to put on her make-up, and today she decided to try the gothic lady look, her dark hair was set off by the light makeup she put on her skin to make her seem pale. Dark purple lips stick and eye shadow carried the look perfectly with the black leather choker on her neck. She wore a black all over, including her usual big black trainers.  
  
"I know. But..." She was about to finish but a Medabot tapped her on the shoulder. How demeaning to a person's height. Being able to be tapped on the shoulder by a Medabot. She turned around, hoping that her huge over sized mallet of doom, wouldn't be used.  
  
"Yo, who are these guys?" Metabee asked, standing on the chair.  
  
"This is Crowncat and Amber. Centurion and Peppercat where the parents of Crowncat, and you and Brass are the proud parents to be for Amber." They waved a little as Brass did something she has gotten good at... fainting.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Okay let's start!" He drew a card "Terra nova asked will the Medababies get the Medaforce? And also, can Medabot babies learn like human children?" He turned to the audience. "Well these are nice and simple. Yes a Meda-baby will get the Medaforce. I think I explained that before but never mind." He smiled lightly. "And yes as well, Medabot children learn like humans, however they learn much faster because they grow much faster, the only thing they are born with is instincts and their parents abilities, though they will not know how to use them."  
  
------------------------  
  
"No wonder you are here! I only touched Brass last night, and already you're an adult! Time sure does fly." Metabee started. "I remember the good old days and..."  
  
"Okay, 1) they are your children from another timeline and 2) just... no..." Reaver said, sporting a very fetching band-aid on his fore head after he was beaten by his girl friend.  
  
"Could have been worse, we could have gotten your child." Sumillidon said, pointing to Reaver.  
  
"Children." Miranda corrected. "Reaver is hot stuff in other realms, he has children with many women in many timelines." She smiled, laughing a little. What she meant to say was, for every time line, Reaver has a different spouse, which seems to be the case. Reaver just sweat-dropped.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Alright..." Jedi pulled a blue card this time. "And it's out friend Mimic12355, with another few questions." He took a small sip of water. "Can a Medabot the size of a house be pregnant? Can the baby Medabot talk and walk as soon as it's out or is it a normal wait thing? And can a male Medabot have babies?" He looked a bit worried about the last one. "Okay, well first off, I don't think that there are any Femmes that are Gundam sized, but yes I suppose they could have children. But they would be able to create the entire Medabot baby inside them, while some can create the body as well (human sized Medabots can) and some can't (normal sized ones). Question number two, as with the learning of Medabots as far as reading and writing, etc are concerned, the Medabot also has to learn how to talk. Remember, the medal is basically a blank Medal that a mother or father Medabot must imprint a personality upon." He paused a little to think the last one through a couple of times. "As for the last one... No is the answer. It is nothing against homosexual people or Medabots but they can't because there is nowhere for the Medabot baby to go. Hunan men can't have babies because we have no womb, so no is the answer."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Metabee and Sumillidon looked at each other. "Why does that worry me?"  
  
"Because you're the one Metabee who has all the slash pairings with Rokusho on this 'Fanfiction.net' place I saw! What ever a fan fiction is..." Sumillidon thumbed over to the stag beetle.  
  
"No! It isn't true! I won't listen to it." Metabee places his fingers to where his ears would be and sings a little. "La-la-laa!"  
  
"There is no way on this earth that you, Sumillidon, will EVER be in my good books again. I swear on the grave of professor Hushi." Rokusho scolded him badly as Brass pulled the fingers out of Metabee's 'ears'."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Here we go!" Jedi reached down for the next card, but a stray gust of wind blew them all over the place, franticly diving for them he grabbed them all, with what seemed to be only his big toe left on the floor as he was in a precarious position after catching all the stray cards. Breathing a sigh of relief he placed them all down again. Again Foxfire could hear the young author cursing and muttering death threats to who ever left the door open. Finally picking a card he looked at it. "Forsaken Seraph asked since Metabee & Ikki have psychic link {when Ikki went into Medabots dream} is their any chance that if Metabee will fall For the Medabot of the fighter Ikki likes or vice versa?" He paused a little. Well that was an interesting question indeed. "Well, it is only theory but Metabee might have a little link with Ikki, however the personalities, which includes the lies and dislikes, are similar. Though they may be able to tell if each other like or dislike something. Again this is only theory."  
  
--------------------  
  
"You know, that is kind of freaky..." Sumillidon stated, nodding, the others joined him.  
  
"I wonder if Ikki knows what I am thinking right now..."  
  
-------------------  
  
*at school*  
  
"Has Brass and Metabee left yet?" Erika asked.  
  
"I doubt it. Sometimes that Jedi-and guy talks to much." Ikki said, slumped over his desk.  
  
"Hey! Use your link with him to see what he is thinking!"  
  
"Will it work?" He asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Sure! Paranormal activities are my specialty!" Erika winked, giving the thumbs up.  
  
"Alright..." He closed his eyes and concentrated, "Nope his head is empty, and he isn't trying to contact me."  
  
*back at the Medabot clinic*  
  
Metabee has his hands to the sides of his head "Come-on Ikki! Hear my voice!"  
  
"I knew Ikki was too dumb to realise anything."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Okay..." Jedi-and lifted the next card. "1) What happens when there is a threesome (Male and two females)? 2) if a femme bot is pregnant, will it affect her attitude (eg. be more aggressive, withdrawn, protective)?; 3)and will her abilities and defence be enhanced or lowered?" Jedi started to wonder when and where all these questions where coming from. "Alright! Lets start with the obvious one, seeing as it's number one it's a good place to start." He joked before continuing. "To be honest I am not sure because it never came up before, but there are theories. Either both the Femmes become pregnant, or only one, however I'll leave that there. If I continue this might become an X rated talk." Mumbles came out amongst them all as Jedi- and read over the next question. "For number 2) yes their attitude will change, however it really depends on the Medabot, If an aggressive Medabot becomes pregnant, they might become more aggressive, or less. However if an under confident Medabot became pregnant, they might become more protective. Again it really depends on the Medabots personality."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Are you hungry Foxfire?" Rokusho asked, looking at her.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She replied calmly, holding her stomach.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Double sure?"  
  
"Yes damn it! I'm sure!" She shouted.  
  
"I don't want you to lift a finger that's all!" Rokusho commented. Brass sighed.  
  
"The male becomes overprotective and the femme becomes aggressive more like..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Alright, next round... Pikaflash asks. What effect does the MedaFighters of the parent Medabot have on the baby Medabot? Well it's simple, none what so ever inside the mother, however if the Medafighter sent and expecting Medabot in to battle then that way they would have and effect on the child. When the Baby-bot is born, then the Medafighter can probably imprint some of his or her personality on to them much like friends and relatives do." Jedi smiled, that seemed simple...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Brass, little ground rule..." Metabee started. "No visits from our Medafighters."  
  
"Don't be silly..." She started. "How would our child turn out even if they did come in to contact with Mr Ikki and Miss Erika?" Metabee just looked at her. "Oh god your right..."  
  
"Always are." He beamed as everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Right. time for..." Jedi started as he looked down. "Questions please." He called offstage and prepared to be tackled by the large Death type again, but this was not to be. Instead Revolver walked on with a pile of cards. "Right, is that all the questions for today?"  
  
"Are you joking?! This an't just taday! This is one persons set of questions!" She stretched her back. "Now I need to lay down." Jedi stared in disbelief.  
  
"No. way." He commented, looking down and starting to read them.  
  
"When can a Medababy start robattling?  
  
I thought that the body formed with the medal inside it, so how is it that the medal comes out of a slot?  
  
How does the mother ingest food, and how does that turn into energy?  
  
How can two females get pregnant from each other because I'm guessing that it goes against a law of nature.  
  
Why are the chances of f/f relationships the same as a m/f relationship?  
  
If, say Brass, gets a hair upgrade, will her babies have hair, or will it not count because it was added on?  
  
This relates to my last question some, if, say Metabee's medal is in Sumilidon's body when the information is transfered, then will his kid have his or Sumilidon's physical characteristics?  
  
If a medabot's medafighter makes their medabot read while their pregnant, and the medabot doesn't like to, will that make its kid like to read?  
  
What is the physical limit of babies a medabot can have at once? (just name some specific types like Sailor, Nurse, Mermaid, Cat, etc. . .)(Sorry Neutranurse!)  
  
Is there any kind of "prevention" a medabot can use?  
  
I'm pretty sure that time was add to the length of pregnancy for twin, triplets, etc. . ., so how long is Neutranurse going to be in it?" His eyes where as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"Oh my..." Miranda commented as she watched him try and explain them all.  
  
"Alright, lets give this a shot..." He cleared his throat and started again. "This may be very confusing so please bare with me. A baby Medabot can start to Robattle after they are able to walk, however the recommended age is about 1 or 2 in Medabot years. Medabots live for a very long time, much overshooting their Medafighters, and for every 2 years, is one Medabot year. However you may choose when they start to learn but don't push them to far to fast."  
  
--------------------  
  
Crowncat sighed a little. "I started Robattling then I was about 6 months old."  
  
"Yeah well..." Amber tried to beat it but she couldn't. The taller Femme would have poked her tounge out if she could. "Darn you!"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Alright. As for the next question I have an answer but it may sound like a contradiction in terms..." He paused yet again. He was doing a lot of that as of late. He clicked a button and a scream came down with a picture of an average Medabot and a Custom Medabot's silhouette on it. "Here's the deal, both happen. A normal Medabot can and will give birth to just the medal IF their partner is a 'from the shelf' model." He pressed another button; it showed the equipment being made inside of the normal Femme. "However." A lot of groans came from the crowd. There is always a however in Jedi's speeches. "However, a Custom Medabot with a custom tin pet, armour and Medal (or one of a combination of these) will give birth to the entire Medabot. This is because there is no other custom Medabots that you can by, this is related to the system by the different electronic signals inside the Medabot which are created by the custom parts." He pressed said button yet again and it showed the Custom femme grow in size with the entire Medabot inside them. Each part was constructed inside them one part at a time. "Unfortunately this means that the Medabots are more drained of energy than usual and will become sore because of the added weight. Sorry girls." Many sighs and groans came from them as he started the next question. "The way a Meda-mother ingests/digests food is by means of a matter transferring laser known as a Nanolathe. When the polarity of the Lathe is reversed, it absorbs energy and matter rather than creating it, this is then referred to as a Guass cannon. These are usually huge so they can take on large objects, however given the small size of food the 'mini Guass' are perfect for transferring the locked energy in food to electrical energy." He tapped his cards on the podium in a proud fashion, before reading the next question. He looked sternly at the question but then relaxed. "I swear your just picking holes in this talk with this next question but alright, I'll answer. The reason two femmes can go together is because it's a glitch in the programming, and new figure state that it's much less of a chance for them to become pregnant off one another. Hair upgrades are an optional extra, however if she were having a baby with a custom father it would get the hairstyle she had at the date of conception. However you can not change Head or Leg Medaparts during pregnancy." He coughed a little. Oh he hated being ill. "Again it would depend on weather or not Metabee's partner was a custom type, but it would only take the information from the medal."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Are we restarting the bet on weather or not he'll die?" Deathglare asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll take that bet!" Metabee called.  
  
"Lend me the big stick back there..." Brass pointed to a large metal paddle like sword. Reaver passed it to her. "Thanks."  
  
!!!!! CLANG!!!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
Jedi looked out in to the crowd. "Please could you keep it down, I realise that you are restless but please..." He sighed heavily. "Alright! Lets get goin' with the next question." He read it. "If a Medabot reads during pregnancy, it would increase the chance that the baby will enjoy reading. However this is not an exact science and is only an increased chance, However the more you read, the more chance you get I suppose. This next question is similar to another person's questions, lets see here... Well it depends on the model type. A CAT type can easily have 4 children while a Sailor type will probably struggle with one. For the maximum number always look at what animal or thing that represents the Medabot and think of their real life counter part. I just feel sorry for Hopstar, as you know rabbits are always having a lot of babies. So her maximum will be about.. 9 I would say, a Sailor type would be about 3, a CAT type about 4-6 and a flying type will only have one. These are before Medabots use the fertility drugs... Oh! And water types like Oceana, they can have a lot of children because Fish usually have large amounts..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Brass started to laugh. "Hopstar and Oceana is SOO going to lose her 'lovely' figure!" She laughed, the max she could have was only about 3. Neutranurse and Wildcat (who was alright now) scolded her.  
  
"I have a plan to show her a thing or two about losing ones figure." Neutranurse said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Oh? Do tell." Wildcat laughed a little.  
  
"What are you two giggling about?" Brass asked as they turned to her.  
  
"Oh nothing, it was a 'you had to be there' thing." Wildcat replied, waving it off. Brass nodded and turned to Metabee to gloat. "But you will be there soon." The girls laughed again, a little more evil than before.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Nearly over." Jedi said to himself. "As for 'precautions' as it where, the Femme, or the Male Medabot can switch off the input-out put wave for everything related to this. Simple as that. And as for the time thing, the more children you have the LESS time you spend pregnant, however I have never before encountered someone of Neutranurse's shear size before so we will have to wait and see. And with that I am done with that set of questions!" A small cheer came from the crowd as Jedi raised his hand in triumph.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Reaver sweat dropped. "Why me? A Death type, the strongest type of Medabot in the universe and I end up with him as my Medafighter... Someone hates me." He sighed and looked over. "How the hell did they..." Somehow, Neutranurse, and more surprisingly wildcat had crept off. Every footstep she took made the ground shake! How did she creep off?!  
  
Over by the refreshments, the large Medabot and her nurse partner had in their hands a large glass and lots of the pregnancy packs that Neutranurse had used the day before...  
  
"Hehe, she won't know what hit her!" Laughing Wildcat held out the glass as the pinker Medabot poured in the drugs to the glass.  
  
"It looks just like milk so she won't know the difference!" Neutranurse laughed. "Now all we must do is wait."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
" Can medaparts be transported, except the head part of course, and if so, would it affect the baby? Well Arm parts maybe, but defiantly not leg and torso parts. The new parts won't effect the children, per say. But if they are heavier they will cause greater stain on an already over stretched torso. Use at your own discretion." Jedi shook his head a little. Man I just sounded like Heero Yui from Gundam wing...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"I'm just going to get a drink!" Brass called as she jumped up and wandered off. Reaver knew there was something fishy going on here... He didn't follow however. Brass reached the refreshment area and saw the pair of 'fully loaded' mothers and walked over. "Hi."  
  
"Hi Brass, here! We made a drink for you to try." Neutranurse handed her the glass.  
  
"It looks like milk." She said Deadpan. She wasn't going to drink it unless she knew it was safe.  
  
"It is... generally. You looked tired so we got you some special milk. It has some energy enhancers in it." Wildcat lied. Shrugging Brass downed it all in one, while the others looked on, pleased that they had done a descent day's work fooling her.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"We're on the final leg before the brake folks. Question: Can a Medabot have children with a Kilobot and vice-versa. er..." He wondered what it was but then he realised that it was of the second Medabot series, which he hadn't seen. "I'm sorry I can't answer it today, I'll get back to you on that one." He drew the next card. "Can a metabot the size of a house be pregnant? Well sure, but it may take a little longer for the baby to be made but the Baby would be made in full on the inside. Why?" He gestured to the crowd.  
  
"Because of the custom tin pet!" They called back.  
  
"Simple as that. Last one! Will the Medababies get the Medaforce? Perhaps... well probably because their parents had found a way to tap in to it, so it would be easier for the child to do so." He breathed a sigh of relief and looked back up. "Alright folks! Time for a break! Remember, ask me if you have a question!" and with that, he left the podium. He walked up to Revolver. "I want you get phone Masked Author and ask if he wants to work for me. I'll need his help for putting his theory in to practice later on." With that, he went to have a break.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Will any more questions arrive? And will Brass be tricked in to having more children than humanly possible? Find out next time. 


End file.
